After the Battle
by DragonKey27
Summary: After the battle at Victoria Peak, Jake and Rose discuss life and their future. One-shot.


**This is basically, what I think happened after the end of Hong Kong Longs. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any other works either copyrighted or fanfiction that I reference or borrow ideas from. Credit for the theory for how Jake's wish worked goes to TV Tropes (look under the AD:JL WMG page)**

**This fic is also part of my Acolytes of Chaos Mega-crossover saga, but it was written to stand on its own.**

* * *

**Victoria Peak**

**June 2007**

_This is the best day of my life!_ Jake thought to himself as he and Rose just sat there on a ledge on Victoria Peak in Hong Kong. Not only had they just banished the Dark Dragon to another dimension for the next thousand years, but the girl he loved finally remembered him. Because it had been a long day for everybody, his parents let him have fifteen more minutes with his girlfriend before they went back to their hotel.

"So," he began nervously, "how much do you remember? Did you just remember some things, or,"

"Oh, I remember everything, Dragon Boy," Rose teased as she cut him off.

"So how's life in Hong Kong?" he asked.

"I've enjoyed living here for the past year," she answered, "but I still miss New York. Speaking of which, how did you manage without me for a year?"

"It was hard," he began, "Trixie and Spud tried to throw me into the deep end of the dating pool by doing a bachelor auction as a charity fundraiser. Girls would bid on a guy and the winning bidder got to date the guy for a week."

"I take it that didn't really work out?" she asked

"Not at all," he replied. "For me, the bidding was down to Danika Hunnicutt and Vicky Fickling, but I didn't want to date Vicky, so I threw the auction in favor of Danika. At first, everybody but me thought Danika was a siren, but then after Danika thought we accused her of stealing a siren necklace, it turned out that Vicky was the siren, and she used her mind control powers on me, Spud, and Fu. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing week."

The two teens just sat in silence for a few minutes before Jake finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

"For what?" she replied, "Dating another girl when I couldn't even remember you existed?"

"That too, but you told me before the homecoming ball that all you wanted was a normal life," he answered "I gave it to you, and then I took it away."

"Jake, don't," she continued, "I remember what I said, but I love you, and I'd rather be with you than be normal."

Jake was stunned. He had known deep down since infiltrating the Huntsclan Academy that he loved her, but other than trying to tell him in the dream world, this was the first time she'd actually said it to him in person.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile.

After another minute of hugging, he sat up and reached into his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Here," he said as he handed her the dream charm. "I found this in the Huntslair after the whole homecoming battle. We're probably going to need them to keep in touch."

"But if you wished that I'd never been part of the Huntsclan," she said, confused, "then that means I never made this, and I wasn't there to make my wish, which means you didn't make yours." "Ugh," she growled, "it's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

"I actually have a theory of how this could work without destroying reality," came a nasally voice behind them.

Arthur P. Spudinski, or "Spud" as his friends called him was a genius even if he didn't want to admit it. As such, it was only natural that he could come up with an explanation that didn't give people migraines.

"My theory," Spud began as he walked in front of the star-crossed lovers "is that because of all the contradictions of your wishes, the Aztec skulls couldn't actually change the past, so they made everybody think the past had been changed by altering memories and documents so that everything looked like Jake's wish worked. Seeing the photo of you two restored Rose's real memories, and the only reason any of us remember her is because we were there when Jake made his wish, so our memories were too strong to change."

"Wow," they both replied in spite of the fact that Spud had ruined their moment.

"As complicated as that is," Rose added, "that actually makes sense."

"It's what I do," Spud replied as he walked back down the mountain. "By the way, Jake, your dad said to tell you that it's time to go back to the hotel."

"Aww, man," Jake groaned as he and Rose stood up. "So, what are we gonna do now that you remember me? I mean, I know long-distance relationships don't usually work out on TV and everything, and dream dating is going to be hard with the time zone differences and all, but I don't want us to just get torn apart again."

"My dad is actually getting transferred back to New York this summer, we just don't know when. Trust me, distance won't be a problem."

"AWESOME!" Jake shouted as the two of them walked down the mountain. "Although that does beg the question: what do we tell your parents once we start dating in New York?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, dragon boy," she replied with a smirk.

Jake was positively euphoric. Not only did Rose finally remember him, but she was moving back to New York, meaning they could openly date without worrying about being exposed to the Huntsclan. His excitement only grew when Rose gave him one last kiss before she had to run home before her parents got back from a dinner party they had left for shortly after Jake had been hauled off by the police. And so he returned to the hotel with his family a happier and contented dragon.

* * *

**For the memory erasing theory, I felt that the theory about how the skulls made Jake's wish work made so much sense that I just had to incorporate it into a fanfic somehow.**


End file.
